Kenji Yamabuki
Terrakinesis Ferrokinesis Psammokinesis Seismic sense Genius-level intellect Hand-to-hand combat skills |allies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Nakamura, Akira Kazami, Ren Johnson, Edwin Bluestein, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Noah Nixon, Rebecca Holiday, White Knight |enemies = Zag RS, Van Kleiss, The Pack, Black Knight, Consortium, Gatlocke |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |portrayed by: = Jesse McCartney Grey DeLisle (as a child) |relations = Takahiro Yamabuki (father) † Misaki Yamabuki (mother) Kenichi Yamabuki (brother) |weapons = Kenji Yamabuki's gauntlet earth gauntlet}} Kenji Yamabuki is the childhood friend and former classmate of Yumi Nakamura. He is also a friend and former classmate of Akira Kazami and now friend of Rex Salazar, Ren Johnson and Edwin Bluestein. He was originally travelling the world. However, after helping Rex and Yumi to defeat Zag RS in the Engineer village, he was invited to join Providence and the three formed a team. History Early Life Kenji was the second son born to Takahiro and Misaki Yamabuki in Tokyo, Japan, where he lived with them and his older brother Kenichi. When he was in kindergarten, he was bullied by other for his shy nature. Season One : Main article: History of Kenji Yamabuki (First Season) Season Two : Main article: History of Kenji Yamabuki (Second Season) Season Three : Main article: History of Kenji Yamabuki (Third Season) Personality Kenji is a shy and quiet person by nature. But he is actually quite a strong guy at heart. Despite being a shy person, he is shown to be quick-tempered and headstrong, as he denies that he is jealous of Austin Walker, while Ren insists he is. It would also seem that after Michiru's death, Kenji gave into his fear of being killed. Physical appearance Kenji is a young, short teenage boy of japanese decent with dark brown eyes and black hair. He initially had shoulder-length hair with a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Later, he cut his hair short, during a fight with the E.V.O.s Quarry was controlling, leaving it in a short, messy cut. 3.12, "Remote Control" Kenji is shown to be muscular, but not as muscular as Rex. His outfit consists of a short-sleeved dark blue turtleneck underneath a bluish gray jacket similar to Van Kleiss' coat, but with silver decorations on the shoulder pads and sleeve straps instead of golden with a silver X'' on the back, inside of a dark gray circle, long gray pants, a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, a pair of black belt-like accessories with silver buckles on his thighs, black fingerless gloves and black shoes with gray soles. He is also seen wearing white socks, but the pants cover them. When hiding from Yumi, the lapels of his jacket were standing like a high collar. He wore a beanie of the same color as his turtleneck and black sunglasses. 1.05, "The Architect" When he was younger, his original hair was shorter and he wore a light shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue shoes. 1.05, "The Architect" When he was Cabo Luna, he wore two-toned blue trunks and a white tank top. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" In cold climates, he wore a blue winter jacket with light blue trimmings and a black belt, dark blue gloves, black knee high boots. 1.06, "Frostbite" During a formal event, he wore a dark grey suit with an orange dress shirt and a black tie. He also wore his black shoes with grey soles. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" When going to sleep, he wears his standard dark blue turtleneck, black boxers and white socks. 1.17, "Basic" 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" When attending to the Trendbenders concert, he wore a long-sleeved light blue shirt under a blue vest, dark blue skinny jeans, blue sneakers and a blue chullo. 3.18, "Rock My World" Powers and abilities E.V.O. abilities *'Terrakinesis': Kenji can control his nanites, allowing him is shown to have the ability to manipulate the ground, rocks, and earth-like material around him. He can create walls, rock shields, earthquakes, blocks, slides, columns, waves, even quicksands and earthquakes. He can also create an earth gauntlet when touching the ground with his right hand. Kenji was able to create a giant golem. he can also smash earth and rocks by punching and kicking. *'Ferrokinesis': Kenji can even manipulate metal, as seen during a fight with Zag RS and the Architect, when he then bent the floor, creating a spear. *'Psammokinesis': Kenji, besides of controlling earth, was able to control sand, as he attacked Gahrun Zet by summoning a sand storm in his rage. *'Seismic sense': Kenji has seismic sense, which allows him to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of their environment, essentially acting as sonar but through the earth. Other abilities * '''Hand-to-hand combat': Kenji is skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat. * Genius-level intellect: Equipment Relationships :Main article: Kenji Yamabuki's relationships Appearances Trivia *Kenji resembles and share some traits with Sasuke Tsubaki (Sket Dance), Mikado Ryugamine (Durarara!!) and Akina Hiizumi (Yozakura Quartet) because his current hairstyle is the same as them. **Tsubaki: Hairstyles (current and original) **Mikado: Hairstyle (current) and Personality **Akina: Hairstyle (current) ***His original hairstyle also resembles Sasuke Tsubaki's hair when he was fifteen-years old, but Kenji's was longer. *In the promotional images, his shirt was dark navy blue in color and his jacket was grayish blue with dark blue (sometimes black) shoulder pads and sleeve straps with silver decorations, but in the series and FusionFall, his shirt is dark blue and his jacket is bluish gray with black shoulder pads and sleeve straps with silver decorations. *Kenji has many traits that are similar to Van Kleiss. **Both have black hair **Both have their physical appearances altered ***Van Kleiss has grown a beard after returning to his own time, until he shaved it off, while Kenji had cut his hair to a short, messy cut, and kept it that way. **Both had their hair styled in a different way once ***Van Kleiss had his hair slicked back, while Kenji had his hair tied in a high ponytail. **Both have gauntlets ***Van Kleiss has an golden gauntlet on is left arm, while Kenji can create a gauntlet made of earth on his right arm, he also created a replica of Van Kleiss' gauntlet with a sample of it, but it is silver in color and it is located on his right arm. ****They both had their gauntlets destroyed many times. *****Van Kleiss had his golden gauntlet destroyed when Rex was curing him, which forced him to make a upgraded version of it, but it was destroyed when he attempted to take the Meta-Nanites from the Consortium members; Kenji has his earth gauntlet destroyed during a fight with No-Face, and then it is destroyed again during a fight with Hunter Cain and again when his E.V.O. father electrified him in an attempt to save Yumi from being electrified. **Both have unusual traits on their hair. ***Van Kleiss has white streaks on both sides of his hair; Kenji has a hair antenna until he cut it. *Kenji and Van Kleiss draw contrasting parallels with each other. **Kenji has shoulder-length hair, Van Kleiss has long hair ***Van Kleiss' hair remained long, while Kenji had cut his short. **Van Kleiss is clever and cunning, while Kenji is shy and quiet. **Kenji is always clad in bluish clothes with silver decorations; Van Kleiss is always clad in dark clothes with golden decorations. **Kenji wears gloves, while Van Kleiss doesn't. *Kenji is allergic to bird feathers, which causes him to sneeze and cough, and gives him a sore throat, postnasal drip, watery and itchy eyes, and even black circles under them. This makes him unable to use his powers. 3.15, "Hermanos" *Kenji is afraid of skunks. *Kenji enjoys chili fries. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Members Category:Kenji Yamabuki Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312